Smile Ichiban Ii Onna
by Okashi P
Summary: –Haruno, escúchame bien –Susurró muy cerca a mi cara–. Si me sigues fastidiando el día, te voy a demostrar que estás muy equivocada con eso de poco hombre.
1. El primer día del resto de mi vida

**Buenas lo que sea en el momento que estén leyendo.**

**Aunque debería actualizar mas capítulos en vez de reemplazar los viejos, sentí que en estos momentos el fic no me identificaba como escritora (Este fue el segundo fic que escribí hace ya casi tres años y desde esos tiempos hasta acá, me he pulido un poco) y que era necesario editar los viejos para poder seguir los nuevos.**

**Pero para las que ya lo ha leído , tranquilas que la trama sigue siendo la misma. Lo único que he cambia es la manera en como expreso las ideas, el resto (la estructura del fic como tal) es igual.**

**Diclaimer: Naruto no es mío, es de un japonés con serios traumas psicológicos que antes de dibujar se fuma quién sabe qué cosa revuelta con opio.**

**Si mas que decir, ¡Enjoy it!.**

* * *

**El primer día del resto de mi vida.**

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 16 años y estoy feliz por empezar clases aquí… ¡Espero que todos podamos ser muy buenos amigos!– dije de la manera más amable y dulce que pude al espejo… no es que estuviera loca y hablara con los muebles sino que hoy era un día muy especial: Mi primer día en la preparatoria Konoha y desde luego todo tenía que salir perfecto.

–Eh, creo que lo tuyo no es ser bonita y tierna, es obvio que no lo eres–Escuché a alguien decir a mi espalda–. Lo mejor será que te alistes rápido a menos de que te quieras ir caminando por cierto…–me miró de arriba debajo de forma burlona–. ¿En vez de practicar como una tonta lo que vas a decir no deberías mejor cambiarte? ¿O vas a ir a la escuela con tu pijama de cerezos? Se burló Takeshi.

Haruno Takeshi. Mi insoportable hermano mayor de 17 años y estudiante de tercer año de la preparatoria Konoha.

– ¡Jum! nadie te dijo que me llevaras, yo me puedo ir perfectamente en metro–Le respondí arrogantemente para después caer en cuenta de un pequeño detalle–. ¡QUIEN RAYOS TE DEJO ENTRAR A MI CUARTO!- le grité mientras le lanzaba el cepillo… ¡Es una lástima que el baka tenga tan buenos reflejos!

–Saku-chan, creo que deberías practicar tu puntería…–se burló, ayudando a crecer el enorme deseo en mí de cometer asesinato.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí y no me digas Saku-chan!

–A propósito, casi se me olvidaba, la condición de llevarte hoy a la escuela es que en la tarde tienes que desaparecer.

– ¿Por qué? – _tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, _pensé para mis adentros. Cuando él dice que no quiere en casa es porque…

–Porque hoy viene Haruko y como sabrás papá y mamá van a salir así que…

_¡Bingo! ¡Tenemos una ganadora!_

Mi hermano es muy popular en la escuela, lo cual hace que tenga muchas admiradoras. Por esa razón, siempre está con alguna chica aunque algunas sólo duran una semana o una noche. Hasta ahora no había nombrado nunca a esa tal Haruko por lo que me imagino ya a qué vendrá hoy.

–No quiero saber los detalles, mejor lárgate de mi habitación y tranquilo que voy a buscar a donde ir en toda la tarde–le respondí algo avergonzada luego de imaginarme la situación–. Ahora lárgate para que pueda cambiarme en paz.

–Chicos, se les está haciendo tarde bajen a desayunar– gritó desde las escaleras mi mamá.

– ¡Voy para allá! –Gritó Takeshi.

–Voy en un momento –dije yo.

Al irse mi hermano, busqué en mi closet el uniforme nuevo: una falda tipo escocesa blanca con negro, una clásica camisa blanca manga larga, un chaleco negro, una chaqueta negra y todo esto acompañado con un absurdo moño rojo. En definitiva, este uniforme gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Niña tonta y mimada de escuela privada" por lo que deseché el estúpido moño, la camisa y el chaleco para colocarme una camiseta estampada debajo de la chaqueta. Luego me coloqué unas pantimedias negras y encima las medias blancas de uniforme junto con mis zapatillas deportivas. Al final le agregué a mi conjunto unos guantes con un estampado _animal print,_unas pulseras de cadenas, una gargantilla tipo lolita y unas gafas grandes.

Al bajar a desayunar, me encuentro con la mirada desaprobatoria de mis padres y la sonrisa burlona de mi hermano.

– ¿Qué paso?–pregunté confundida

–Sakura, Konoha es mucho más exigente que tu antigua escuela, no puedes ir así- me reprochó mi padre.

–Jajaja, Sakurita te vas a ganar una suspensión en tu primer día, de solo imaginarme como se pondrá Tsunade cuando te vea… como mínimo se va a desmayar –Agregó mi hermano–. Así como estas vestida parece gritas "¡Mírenme, soy otra tonta adolescente incomprendida que busca llamar la atención!".

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras seguía riendo a carcajada limpia.

–Hija, creo que deberías ponerte tu uniforme como debe ser, así como vas es un poco…inapropiado–comentó mi madre–. Sabes que la gente piensa mal de alguien que va vestida así.

–No tiene nada de malo que exprese mi personalidad mediante mi forma de vestir, además, Takeshi lleva el cabello largo y nadie le dice nada- señalé despectivamente al susodicho.

–es diferente, a mí si me queda bien y no parezco sacado de un manga de mal gusto.

– ¡Argh! ¡Te odio maldito baka! –Le grité mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo– ¡métete tus putos comentarios por donde te quepan!

– ¡SAKURA!, ¿Qué es ese lenguaje? Esas no son las clases de palabras que usaría una señorita formal–dijo mi madre–. Jamás escuche esas palabras de Nanami, ella era muy respetuosa…

No la seguí escuchando, odio cuando comienza a hablar de la linda y perfecta Nanami.

Haruno Nanami es mi hermana mayor, tiene 19 años, ella se encuentra en Kioto estudiando licenciatura en física y viene de vez en cuando a visitarnos, pero mi mamá no sabe que ella es mucho peor que yo, incluso que Takeshi.

–Señorita, estas castigada y discúlpate con tu hermano en este momento –Ordenó mi padre seriamente como si fuera una niñita de 8 años.

–Pero otou-san, fue…

–Pero nada, este fin de semana no vas a salir y si no te disculpas ahora no vas a ir a esa convención en Akihabara.

– ¿Me perdonas Take-chan?– dije con mi cara de disculpa más fingida que cualquiera notaría que lo que quería era darle una patada en donde más le doliera.

–Aunque hayas lastimado mis sentimientos te perdono porque eres mi hermanita menor y te quiero mucho –Sonrió con superioridad, pero mis padres no se dieron cuenta de eso.

–déjame darte un abrazo querido hermano mayor.

Lo abracé mientras le daba un pisotón y le susurraba al oído.

–Esta me la vas a pagar, maldito engendro.

–Ha, eso lo quiero ver –respondió también en un susurro.

Después de este pequeño inconveniente me dispuse a desayunar tranquila mientras charlaba con mis padres sobre cualquier cosa para aliviar la tensión y salvarme del castigo. Al terminar, mi padre tomó su maletín y se dirigió a mi hermano y a mí.

–Takeshi, hoy no te vas a llevar el carro porque hoy salgo temprano de la oficina y además así le vas a poder mostrar a Sakura el camino de la escuela a la casa.

–Pero otou-san, me prometiste que hoy me lo podía llevar–protestó el aludido.

–Vamos hijo, será bueno para ti que tomes el transporte público –le respondió con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras le susurraba triunfalmente a mi hermano "El karma es una perra, ¿No crees?".

–Pero como van tarde, hoy los voy a llevar yo así que tomen sus cosas que nos vamos.

–OK –replicamos al tiempo.

Camino a la escuela, mi padre estaba diciendo algo pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que se trataba porque iba escuchando música en mi reproductor mientras mi mente divagaba.

_People give you my life through music_

_Feel the rhythm tonight, I'm crazy_

_Para para deep in my heart_

_I must be Tokyo's superstar_[1].

La letra de esa canción retumbaba en mi mente una y otra vez ya que mi mayor sueño era llegar a ser una gran artista. Por eso odiaba tener que verme y sonar como lo demás, yo quería ser diferente y eso era lo que intentaba todo el tiempo.

–Ya llegamos Sakura –Escuché vagamente decir a mi padre luego de un tiempo.

–Perdona... ¿Qué? –pregunté sin entender.

–Que te bajes del auto, que ya llegamos a la escuela– agregó mi hermano.

-OK.

Al bajarme del auto, comencé a admirar la escuela: era un gran edificio color blanco que lucía muy elegante, el jardín de la entrada lucía bastante prolijo y bien cuidado, los alumnos todos parecían ser sacados de algún documental sobre la vida estudiantil ya que todos iban con su uniforme bien limpio y arreglado. Al detallar a los estudiantes, caí en cuenta de tres detalles:

Primero, no conocía esta escuela y por la forma de vestir de la gente y la limpieza mostraba que era muy exigente… ¡¿En qué clase escuela estoy metida?

Segundo, todos me miraban como si estuvieran observando un bicho raro, desde una pelirroja hasta un chico de coleta con aspecto despreocupado.

Tercero y más importante… ¡OLVIDE MIS LIBROS EN EL AUTO!

– ¡AH! ¡¿Como pude ser tan tonta? –Grité ocasionando que más personas me mirara–. Espera, tengo que sacar algo, otou-san– Pero fue en vano gritar, ya se había ido.

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? En serio me estas avergonzando– Susurró fastidiado Takeshi.

–Es que se me quedaron los libros en el auto.

– ¿Qué clase de persona normal olvida su maleta el primer día de clase? Aunque pensándolo bien, eso es normal en ti –Suspiró–. Entonces dile a alguien que te los preste.

– ¿Tan temprano y ya están haciendo escándalo? –Dijo alguien que se acercaba a nosotros–. Por eso los Haruno son mi familia disfuncional favorita.

–Ah, hola Itachi-saludó mi hermano.

–Hola Takeshi– dijo alegremente para voltearse a mí–. Hola Sakura-chan– me sonrió a modo de saludo.

Uchiha Itachi es el mejor amigo de mi hermano desde hace muchos años. Es el hijo de Uchiha Fugaku, Comandante Regional de la policía de Tokio. Además de ser muy guapo, es inteligente y carismático y por eso hace tiempo, tuve algo parecido a un enamoramiento por él pero tuve miedo de decirle. Aún me intimida hablarle por lo que siempre que lo hago suena formal y tímida.

–Ho-la Itachi-Senpai–Lo saludé y me sonrojé.

–Itachi, a la tonta se le quedaron los libros en el auto, por eso estaba armando el escándalo que viste–frunció el seño–. Por hoy nada más, ¿Podrías decirle a Sasuke que se los preste?

–Claro que le voy a decir, esperemos que diga que sí, tú sabes que es algo temperamental.

–Lo sé por eso dile que es como si me hiciera un favor a mí.

–Eh… ni-san, Itachi ¿Quién es Sasuke? –Interrumpí.

–Es mi hermano menor Sakura –dijo amablemente Itachi–, Es de tu edad y también va en segundo año.

_¿Su hermano menor? ¿Desde cuándo Itachi tiene un hermano menor? _Pensé. Para mí, Itachi siempre fue hijo único aunque en parte tiene lógica que yo no sepa de la existencia de un hermano menor: Itachi nunca cuenta su vida personal y cuando éramos niños y acompañaba a Oka-san a buscar a Takeshi, no había nadie en la residencia Uchiha más que los sirvientes e Itachi.

Luego comencé a imaginarme cómo sería una versión mas pequeña de Itachi: guapo, buenos modales, inteligencia y galante.

–Así es pero creo que YA tiene NOVIA– dijo bruscamente mi hermano adivinando mi expresión.

–Eh… Bueno voy a decirle–Agregó algo incómodo por la situación–. Nos vemos en clase Takeshi, adiós Sakura, te deseo buen día.

–Nos vemos luego Itachi –Se despidió mi hermano sin dejar de mirarme.

–adiós, Itachi-kun

Cuando se fue, Takeshi iba a comenzar a decir quién sabe qué sarta de grosería cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y se detuvo.

-¡Konichiwa Take-kun!-gritó una chica pelinegra abrazándolo por el cuello y haciendo un puchero –. Te extrañé mucho anoche.

Por la forma como hablaba, supuse que esa era la tal Haruko pero esa deducción me alarmó mas: Era bajita, delgada, de ojos color miel, tez blanca y un largo cabello negro recogido en dos coletas que hacía que se viera mas infantil e inocente, tanto que parecía una niña de escuela elemental.

_Pero si parece una niña_ pensé alarmada. Ese sentimiento despertó un asco por mi hermano porque como era posible que se acostara con alguien así. Me pregunté sino se sentiría como un pervertido violador de niñas sacado de la imaginación retorcida de algún mangaka de hentai.

Decidí irme antes de pensar en la idea de llamar a la policía para denunciar al degenerado de mi hermano cuando Haruko se puso frente a mí y comenzó a verme de arriba debajo de forma arrogante.

– ¿Quién es ésta, Take-kun? Parece un mamarracho con esa ropa–pregunto despectivamente… ¿Ésta? ¿Mamarracho? ¡¿Quién rayos se cree que es esta niñita?

Adopté la misma posición que ella tenía mientras usaba todo el poder de mi mirada.

–Lo mismo pregunto yo, Takeshi-niisan, ¿Quién carajos es esta niñita? ¿Es la hermanita de tu nueva novia? –pregunté con el mismo tono que ella usó mientras la empujaba levemente–. Niña, por si no lo sabías esta es una escuela preparatoria y además está mal usar el uniforme de tu hermana mayor ya que te ves más bajita y fea de lo que eres –Por alguna razón, una vez comencé a insultarla no pude detenerme–. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Mejor ve y dile a la zorra de tu hermana que no se haga ilusiones con mi hermano porque una vez que se acuesten jamás la va a volver a llamar.

Luego de este discurso, comenzó a mirarme fijamente con unos ojos que reflejaban una ira asesina. Fui vagamente consciente de que muchas personas estaban oyendo mis palabras y que por eso la había humillado enormemente.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo soy la novia de Take-kun –Dijo a modo de pataleta.

–No me hagas reír, las tontas pequeñas como tú jamás las vería alguien como mi hermano

Ahora si sentía muchas miradas a puestas en mí.

Haruko se veía roja del enfado y trataba de intimidarme con su infantil mirada, luego, se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograrlo así que hizo lo que creyó mejor: Se volteo y salió corriendo llorando hacia supongo que los baños de mujeres. Como si yo hubiera sido la que empezó, mi hermano me miró en forma de reproche y pareció murmurar algo como "baka insensible" y se fue seguramente a buscarla.

Pasado ese incidente, decidí que era hora de buscar mi salón de clases pero recordé que no tenía mi horario así que comencé a tratar de buscar gente conocida entre todos los estudiantes

–Sakura por aquí– me gritó a lo lejos una voz tan conocida como chillona.

–Hola Ino– Respondía mientras llegaba a donde ella estaba.

– ¿Dónde estabas? Se supone que nos íbamos a encontrar en la puerta –me miró ceñuda–. Me hiciste quedarme como una idiota en la puerta de la escuela como por 15 minutos.

–Perdón Ino, es que mi padre me trajo y por eso se me olvidó que nos íbamos a encontrar.

–Como siempre, eres una despistada –luego comenzó a detallarme–. Sakura, ¿Te volviste loca o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir así a la escuela? Seguro hoy te ganas un castigo o algo peor aunque aún estamos a tiempo de evitarlo si vamos a oficina y pedimos que te presten un uniforme.

–Olvídalo Ino, luego veré que hago, por lo pronto vamos a clase –Dije fastidiada de que repitieran el asunto de mi forma de vestir.

–Luego no digas que no te intenté ayudar.

Yamanaka Ino es una de mis mejores amigas desde que tengo uso de razón. Tiene la misma edad que yo y somos vecinas. Gracias a ella, conocí a mucha gente de Konoha antes de entrar y algunas de esas personas luego se convirtieron en mis amigos más allegados.

Subimos las escaleras hasta que llegamos a un salón donde había un grupo de personas entre ellos pude distinguir a la pelirroja que me miraba raro, al chico de la coleta de aspecto cansado, a una chica de chonguitos que había visto antes pero no recordaba dónde y a mi otra amiga Hinata, que parecía tan ocupada enviando un mensaje de texto, que ni siquiera me prestó atención cuando la saludé.

Estaba tratando de buscar un sitio donde sentarme cuando me encontré con unos ojos color ónice, fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Había algo en él que se me hacía vagamente familiar aunque no sabía de dónde podía ser ya que ese chico podía pasar sencillamente por un supermodelo: Además de su aspecto tenía un aire de misterio que lo hacía fascinante y atractivo, también lucía despreocupado mientras estaba recostado en uno de los escritorios leyendo algún libro que por el título parecía ser en otro idioma lo que demostraba que era alguien inteligente. Luego de darme cuenta del detalle del libro, recordé de dónde se me hacía familiar: tenía esa misma aura que Itachi por lo que seguramente era su hermano menor que se llamaba Sasuke.

Estaba en ese estado de ensoñación cuando noté que cerraba el libro y se dirigía en mi dirección. Sabía que tenía que dejar de mirarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde porque ya estaba en frente de mí

–Hola – dijo secamente y con cierto enojo en la voz, pero eso no le quitaba lo seductora que sonaba.

Yo trataba de decir algo pero sólo abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera una idiota retrasada mental. _Cerebro, no me abandones _era lo único que pasaba por mi mente.

– ¿Tú eres Haruno Sakura? –Continuó al ver que no había respuesta de mi parte más que unos extraños movimientos vocales.

–I-i-ta-chi– fue lo único que salió de mi bocota.

–Sakura o como sea que te llames, la clase especial no es aquí es en la escuela de al lado y otra cosa deja de mirarme de esa manera que parece que nunca en tu vida hubieras visto a un hombre– dijo con cierto aire de arrogancia, fui vagamente consiente de que había una risitas a mi lado.

Esas palabras me sacaron de mi trance. Puede ser muy lindo pero este tipo de humillaciones no las voy a aceptar.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿A quién te refieres? – le hablé de manera sarcástica.

–A la frentona que tengo al frente– dijo suavemente mientras se retiraba.

Ese último comentario de su parte me llenó de una ira casi asesina ya que ése era mi punto débil. Debido a eso, tomé lo primero que encontré y se lo lancé con toda la fuerza que pude, dándole en la cabeza haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Rápidamente, se volteó y comenzó a regresar hasta llegar al frente mío y agarrar mi brazo bruscamente.

– ¡¿Estás loca o qué? –dijo mientras cada una de sus palabras destilaban veneno.

– ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a golpear o qué? –Pregunté de manera altanera–. Para que sepas, no te tengo miedo.

– ¿Crees que soy tan bajo como tú para responder de esa manera?

–Muy buena escena señor Uchiha y señorita… –Dijo una voz a nuestra espalda.

Al voltear, me encontré con el que seguramente era el profesor. Entonces, Sasuke me soltó y yo me incliné a modo de saludo.

–Haruno– le aclaré algo avergonzada.

– ¡AH! Usted es la hermanita de Haruno Takeshi ¿verdad? –me preguntó con el gesto que parecía ser una sonrisa bajo su bufanda.

–Hai –Respondí todavía cohibida.

–Ya que usted se presentó, me toca a mí: Me llamo Hatake Kakashi pero me puede decir Kakashi-sensei, soy su profesor de matemáticas y su tutor –Luego cambió de semblante–. Y ni usted ni el joven Uchiha me caen bien en lo absoluto.

Después de esas palabras, sólo pude agachar la cabeza y pedirle perdón por haber hecho lo que sea que hice para caerle mal.

–Eso no importa, en todo caso, ya que se lleva tan bien con el señor Uchiha los invito a los dos a sentarse allá –Señaló hacia los dos puestos de atrás que estaban juntos–, así podrán tener sus peleas de pareja tranquilos sin molestias… y otra cosa, Uchiha esta castigado.

– ¿Por qué? – gruñó fastidiado.

–Por dar este tipo de espectáculos el primer día de clase en una institución como ésta, a Haruno-san se lo perdono por ser nueva…

_¡Qué felicidad que exista la justicia!_ Le sonreí de manera autosuficiente al arrogante a mi compañero mientras caminaba hacia mi puesto, cuando el profesor me detuvo.

–Sin embargo, creo que usted ya debería saber que no puede venir a la escuela vestida de esa manera así que también está castigada –Continuó–, los veo en mi oficina al final del día. Ahora si me disculpan, vamos a empezar con la clase

Me dirigí hacia mí puesto con cierto fastidio y mirando al piso, no quería mirar al chico que tenía al lado, sabía perfectamente que le había arruinado todo el día y no sólo eso, también tendría que ir a un castigo mi primer día de clases, un record. Al sentarme, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable porque después de todo era mi culpa.

–Ahora saquen su libro de matemáticas –Siguió Kakashi-sensei mientras escribía unos números en el tablero–, hoy empezaremos con un tema bastante interesante: identidades trigonométricas, así que quiero que todos comiencen a leer sus libros y a preparar el tema porque mañana tenemos examen sobre él y sé que es el primer día de clases pero no me importa –mientras decía eso se sentaba en su escritorio y sacaba un libro color naranja–. Si tienen alguna pregunta procuren no hacérmela porque de otra manera, les mandaré trabajo extra para que hagan durante su castigo y sobre todo, quiero silencio a partir de este momento… ¿Alguna duda?

En ese momento, todos comenzaron a sacar sus libros sin hacer el menor ruido

–No –gemí al recordar que no tenía libros y que mis amigas estaban lejos de mí.

Al voltear, vi que mi compañero de puesto, Uchiha Sasuke, sacaba su libro y comenzaba a leer sin prestarme la más mínima atención. Sabia que debía disculparme por lo que puse mi mejor sonrisa de disculpa mientras le tocaba el hombro en un intento de llamar su atención.

–Eh…-no–Empecé sin saber como seguir

–Escucha bien porque no lo repetiré: Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy el hermano menor de Itachi, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes y él me dijo que hoy no trajiste tus libros así que puedes usar los míos, no creas que lo hago por ti, lo hago porque Itachi me obligó y porque se lo debo a tu hermano–Dijo rápidamente sin siquiera mirarme, tomó aire y siguió–. Y ya sé que te llamas Sakura y que eres la hermanita menor de Takeshi y no me interesa en lo mas mínimo saber de ti, sé lo suficiente. Punto.

– ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué sabes? – Logré articular cuando por fin me dejo hablar.

–Que eres una molestia, no me habían castigado en cuatro años y tú en un día ya lograste destruir mi limpio historial.

Me sonroje avergonzada porque sabía que sí era mi culpa.

–Perdón – Me disculpé sinceramente–. En serio, lo siento mucho.

–Da igual, al final eres como todas.

– ¿Todas? –Repetí confusamente.

–Todas mis estúpidas y superficiales Fangirls –Aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–En serio debes estar bromeando, no me interesas en absoluto Uchiha, no te miraba a ti –Mentí para tratar de conservar lo poquito de dignidad que me quedaba.

– ¿Ah, no? –Levanto una ceja en señal de escepticismo–. ¿Entonces a quien?

–A esa persona– señalé con la mirada al frente sin saber a quién.

Sasuke miró al frente mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿A Hyuga? Esto de verdad es una sorpresa, no sabía que te gustaban las mujeres –anunció con esa misma sonrisa.

Voltee a ver para encontrarme con que efectivamente había señalado a mi amiga.

_Adiós a lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba. _

–A ella no, al que está al lado.

– ¿A Nara?

–Así es, solo que tú te metiste en medio, y te confundí con Itachi –Me excusé en un estéril intento de arreglar todo.

–Como sea –bufó, aunque todavía se le notaba que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con mi situación.

El resto del día fue bastante extraño: Al ser el mejor estudiante de la clase, Sasuke no tuvo ningún problema con las materias y de paso me ayudó muchísimo; aunque mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de hacerme comentarios despectivos, llamarme "molestia" y dejando en claro que lo caía bien y que lo única razón por la que me ayudaba era porque su hermano se lo había pedido. Además, al parecer tampoco le caí muy bien a muchas de las chicas del salón por haberle lanzado el libro a Uchiha y algunos de los chicos me tomaban por una extraña y sicópata loca por lo que mucha gente trató de evitarme ese día. Mis amigas, Ino e Hinata, estuvieron todo el descanso conmigo acompañándome en mi soledad no voluntaria, pero luego Ino se fue con Nara Shikamaru, el chico de la coleta que lucía como un vago, e Hinata comenzó a usar su teléfono móvil, olvidando completamente a su amiga que la necesitaba.

Debido a eso, a la hora de la salida estaba en el jardín de la escuela más sola que una ostra.

–Se supone que hoy iba a ser un día perfecto –me quejé mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la pared.

–Y si te sigues golpeando contra la pared probablemente tu día termine pero con una ida al hospital –dijo una voz encima de mí.

–Lo que me faltaba, ahora oigo voces –murmuré ahora mas fastidiada.

–Si miraras arriba tal vez te darías cuenta que no te estás volviendo loca.

Al mirar arriba me encontré con la chica del peinado de chonguitos, quien me miraba desde la ventana del pasillo y sonreía de manera amistosa.

–Mucho gusto, me llamo Shikisai Tenten y soy amiga de Ino e Hinata, nos presentaron en el festival del verano pasado, no sé si lo recuerdas.

–Claro que si – mentí pero noté que ella ya sabía que lo estaba haciendo por lo que decidí presentarme mejor–. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.

–Mucho gusto en volver a conocerte Sakura.

–Lo mismo digo.

–Haruno, te he estado esperando ¿No piensas ir al castigo? –Dijo una voz a mi lado que supuse era Sasuke–. Te espero en la puerta al pasillo.

–Voy en un momento –le respondí secamente.

–Ve, nos veremos luego–Añadió Tenten mientras me señalaba es camino que debía tomar.

–Gracias, hasta pronto.

Siempre dicen que hay que estar preparados para las cosas nuevas y que es normal sentir miedo hacia esos cambios. Nueva escuela, una nueva amiga, nuevos compañeros, nuevo régimen de disciplina y nuevas reglas… pero aun así no tengo miedo, sólo tengo una emoción y muchas expectativas, y con este pensamiento me dirijo hacia mi castigo en donde tengo la intuición de que va a ser el inicio de algo bueno. Aunque en mi interior siento que a partir de hoy mi vida no va a ser como era

–Sólo espero que todo sea para mejor –murmuré mientras le sonreía al cielo –Espérame un momento Uchiha –grité al recordar que éste ya había empezado a avanzar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque se vea un poco soso y cliché, les aseguro que estoy haciendo lo mejor de mi misma para que este fic sea un poco original de lo que normalmente se ve.**

**[1] La canción es "Nori Nori Nori" de Judy Crystal. Les aconsejo que hayan entendido bien ese fragmento de la canción porque explica un poco el enfoque de lo que puede llegar a ser este fic o puede simplemente llegar a ser una canción random que puse por estar aburrida.**

**Originalmente, en este fic se van a usar muchas canciones del rock japonés o Jrock (especialmente de An Cafe, por algo el nombre del título)**

**Ah, y un dato curioso: Smile Ichiban ii Onna significa "La chica con la mejor sonrisa".**

**No siendo más solo me resta decir que espero sus reviews como un muerto de hambre espera comida (Si sonó desesperado pero ese es mi motor para seguir escribiendo) y recuerden: Por cada review que dejan de escribir, muere un gatito en alguna parte del mundo.**

**Bye Bye~***


	2. El mundo es un pañuelo

**Este es el segundo capitulo el cual le faltaba mis notas, perdon pero es que cuando lo subí se me olvido ese pequeño detalle, primero agradezco sus reviews que me dan los animos para seguir y llevar adelante esta historia...**

**y ahora si el segundo cap..**

**Casi se me olvidaba**

**Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto quien cada vez mas me decepciona**

* * *

–Espérame Uchiha –grité mientras lo seguía.

–Hmp –bufó al tiempo que seguía caminando.

– ¿Podría traducir eso al idioma humano?

–Muy sencillo: molesta–Simplificó.

Que me haya dicho por enésima vez molesta fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia.

–Entonces, déjame decirte lo que pienso de ti: Eres un imbécil, arrogante, poco comunicativo, con cara de estreñido y que seguramente andas amargado porque la tienes pequeña…

No pude seguir con la sarta de insultos que le tenía preparado porque se volteó a mirarme y de una manera un poco brusca, me agarró de la cintura y me empujo a la pared, dejándome así entre su cuerpo y ésta.

–Haruno, escúchame bien –susurró sensualmente muy cerca a mi cara–. Si me sigues fastidiando el día, te voy a mostrar por qué estás muy equivocada con eso de que la tengo pequeña.

Debía aceptarlo, en el fondo esas palabras provocaron en mí un estremecimiento pero debía mantener la calma y demostrarle que no podía ganarme. Así que, hice mi mejor cara de autosuficiencia para ocultarlo.

–Ni en tus mas locos sueños vas a poder conmigo, seguramente para cuando termines habrán pasado como tres minutos –le respondí.

Para darle un mayor efecto dramático a mis palabras, mientras hablaba posicioné mi pie cerca a su pierna y una vez que terminé de hablar, empujé su pierna con él pero no contaba con que al perder el equilibro él, yo también iba a perderlo. Entonces, ambos no caímos al suelo: él abajo y yo encima de él.

–Esto me demuestra que sí quieres –agregó y luego sonrió arrogantemente.

No pude responderle, su cercanía me tenía aturdida, eso y su maldita voz seductora, además, no pude evitar sumergirme en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes dos? –Gritó una voz visiblemente enfadada.

Por acto reflejo, miré hacia donde provenía esa voz, para encontrarme con Takeshi, que parecía a punto de cometer un asesinato. A su lado, estaba Itachi que nos miraba con curiosidad. No pude evitar sonrojarme salvajemente al saber qué tipo de situación debería haberse imaginado mi hermano, el cual era un poco celoso y posesivo conmigo.

–Etto… ¿Me creerían si les digo que esto no es lo que parece? –Solté una risa nerviosa y miraba a Sasuke en busca de ayuda pero al parecer él también estaba apenado.

–Eh… Haruno-san tiene razón– me empujó para que me levantara y luego él se levantó–. No es lo que parece nosotros…– trató de excusarse pero al parecer no supo qué decir.

–Uchiha-san me estaba ayudando – mentí.

– ¿Ayudando? – enarcó una ceja Takeshi.

–Así es, lo que pasó fue que a Sakura se le perdió algo en este salón pero como estaba cerrado, quería pasar a través de la ventana así que me pidió que la cargara y yo la ayudé porque ustedes me pidieron que la ayudara en todo lo que pudiera pero es tan pesada que perdí el equilibrio y me caí.

Takeshi frunció el seño, en su rostro se notaba que era obvio que no nos creía.

–Bueno en todo caso, vámonos Sakura– se dirigió a mí, aunque no me miraba a mí sino Sasuke

–Es que tengo que ir a la oficina de Kakashi-sensei

-¿A qué?-pregunto exasperado

-Es que te estoy castigada

-Eso era obvio de esperarse, batiste tu propio record, debiste haberte portado muy mal para que alguien como Kakashi te castigara, bueno ni modo entonces vamos Itachi, Sasuke ¿Te vas con nosotros?

-Yo también estoy castigado-dijo al tiempo que cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos

-¿A ti?- pregunto escéptico Itachi- Jamás te habían castigado

-Es que me castigaron por culpa de una molestia

Otra vez me volví a sonrojar, sabia que había sido mi culpa pero que me lo echara en cara me avergonzaba. Al parecer Takeshi se percato y me miraba como si pensara que nos habían castigado por haber hecho algo propio de él, lo cual intensifico mi sonrojo

-ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Sasuke

-Sakura-chan vete con Sasuke, para que no te pierdas- dijo amablemente Itachi

Takeshi y yo lo miramos como si se hubiera vuelto loco

-Hai

Tuve que casi correr para poder seguir a Sasuke, el caminaba muy rápido y sus pasos eran mas largos. Para cuando llegamos a la oficina de Kakashi estaba bastante cansada. Entonces, Sasuke toco la puerta y se escucho "pase" del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- pregunto

-Es que nos perdimos en el camino de la vida- bromeo Sasuke con cierta arrogancia- ya sabes que es muy fácil perderse ¿o no, Kakashi?

-Um… bueno tienes razón, igual los iba a poner a que me ayudaran con unos trabajos pero ya termine así que juguemos ajedrez, quiero borrarte esa estupida sonrisa de tu cara

-hmp, eso quiero verlo- bufo- hagámoslo mas interesante ¿Qué tal una apuesta?

-OK, si yo gano se encargaran de revisar todos los trabajos y exámenes de todo el mes y si tu ganas, lo cual veo imposible, los exonero de todo durante el mes- musito Kakashi- ¿aceptas o no?

-Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de un mes, en serio eres muy baka

No pude evitar sorprenderme, en clase Sasuke trataba de manera respetuosa a los profesores, entre esos al profesor Hatake pero al parecer era solo en clases. También tenía otra duda ¿Por qué apuestan ese tipo de cosas? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué carajos me metieron a mí? La verdad es que no me veo a mi misma calificando exámenes, no soy tan inteligente.

-Uchiha tu puedes y si llegas a perder te lo advierto lo pagaras muy caro

Ni siquiera se volteo solo dijo: cállate

Y de esta manera empezó el "emocionante" partido de ajedrez. Sasuke escogió las blancas y por tanto Kakashi las negras, Sasuke empezó y movió un peón… y ya estaba aburrida.

_Ojala no se demoren, sino voy a quedarme dormida… ¡que alguien me ayude por favor! Que pase lo que sea para distraerme_

En ese momento vibro mi celular

_Sakura-chan, acabo de llegar_

_¿Dónde estas? Que no se te olvide que hoy hay ensayo_

_Estoy aburrido… El teme no quiso responder hoy su teléfono_

_Ni modo…_

_Llámame ^.^_

Al ver ese número tan conocido para mi no pude evitar sonreír al menos tenia algo de suerte ese día. Le di responder y comencé a teclear

_Hola baka,_

_No creo que pueda ir estoy ocupada y_

_Al parecer me demoro y ¿alguna vez me dirás quien es el teme?_

_Que bueno que hayas regresado_

_XOXO_

_Sakura_

Le di enviar y volví a ver el partido de ajedrez, al parecer no estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera Sasuke noto que su celular estaba vibrando en la mesa. Entonces, volvió a vibrar el mío

_Entiendo que lo esté pasando bien_

_Tranquila no te molesto mas jijijiji…_

_Sakura te lo tenias bien guardado bueno no te interrumpo mas_

_Y te presentaría al teme pero_

_Ya tienes tus opciones por otros lados…_

Justo cuando le iba responder, Sasuke dijo

-Jaque mate

En seguida voltee a ver el dichoso partido, Sasuke tenia una sonrisa arrogante y Kakashi parecía impresionado

-Estas aprendiendo sobrinito- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

_Ya entiendo porque tienen tanta confianza_

-hmp- _Alguna vez dejara ese monosílabo_

-Pero aun sigues igual de comunicativo, no esta mal usar de vez en cuando mas palabras

-no importa, me voy y como gane no tengo que preocuparme por tus exámenes, vámonos Sakura

Ni siquiera me miro, pero aun así obedecí, no entiendo porque razón le hago caso

-eh… Uchiha te felicito, eres muy bueno en ajedrez y gracias a ti me salve de perder matemáticas- le sonreí sinceramente, aunque sea un baka de todos modos me hizo un bien

-hmp, no lo hice por ti ni por no hacer los exámenes, tenia que demostrarle a mi tío que soy mejor que el

De acuerdo, aun sigue siendo un baka arrogante y poco comunicativo. Tenía planeado decirle algunas cuantas verdades pero sonó su celular

-¿Alo?

-hmp, no jodas

Le colgó

Nos fuimos caminando en un silencio un poco incomodo por mi parte, no sabia que decirle además de que parecía irritado. Pero al salir de la escuela vi a Naruto, lo cual me pareció extraño y un poco vergonzoso ya que al ver a la persona que estaba a mi lado, hizo una sonrisa de complicidad y salir corriendo como un niño pequeño

-Sakura-chan que bueno verte- y me abrazo, casi asfixiándome- te extrañe mucho, no me vuelvo a ir a Kanto jamás- luego se volvió a Sasuke (quien parecía que lo fuera a golpear) y también lo abrazo- Teme, a ti también te extrañe aunque se nota que tu no -lo dejo de abrazar- no contestas mi mensajes y cuando te llamo me cuelgas, pero tranquilo te perdono porque ya veo la razón por la que no contestabas- Esta vez no abrazo a los dos- ¡Que bueno mis dos mejores amigos están juntos!

No evitar que dos cosas pasaran por mi mente:

La primera fue una sorpresa… ¡¿Sasuke el mejor amigo de Naruto? En que clase de mundo retorcido una persona como Naruto es amiga de una persona como Sasuke, son tan opuestos y lo que es mas extraño, es que es su mejor amigo, casi su hermano. Naruto siempre habla del "teme" como alguien que lo trata como su igual y lo quiere mucho pero la verdad es muy difícil de creer.

La segunda y mas importante… ¡¿EL CREE QUE TENGO ALGO CON SASUKE? Conociendo a mi amigo como lo conozco debe estar pensando que nos quedamos hasta esta hora en la escuela para…

Debido a las imágenes explícitas que surgieron en mi cabeza, me sonrojé.

–Tsk, Dobe suéltame– se quejo Sasuke

–Nee teme perdón– lo soltó– aunque tu también deberías disculparte ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siéndome infiel con Sakura? –bromeo–y yo que creí que era el único amor en tu vida

_Lo más probable es que Naruto se lleve un golpe, _pensé

–hmp, no seas tan iluso–musito– sé que te mueres por estar conmigo pero ya te he dicho que a mi me gustan son las mujeres

-esta bien no me digas, Sakura-chan-se dirigió a mi- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ¿Fue antes de que me fuera?

-yo… etto…

Sonó mi celular

_O por Kami-sama como adoro este aparato, siempre me salva_

-¿Diga?

_-Saku… ¿Cómo has estado?_

-konichiwa Gaara-kun, he estado bien

_-¿no piensas venir al ensayo?_

-Pásame a Gaara-grito muy cerca de mi oído Naruto

_-¿con quien estas?_

-jijiji pues con Naruto y Sasuke

_-¿Sasuke?_Algo en su voz no sonaba bien

-Un compañero de escuela, se llama Sasuke

-_si yo se quien es Uchiha no me lo tienes que decir_

_¡Esto es injusto! Porque todos conocen a Sasuke excepto yo_

_-Entonces ¿vas a venir o no?_

-Es que estoy castigada y no puedo, y si intento escaparme Takeshi….

Entonces recordé los planes de mi hermano para esta tarde

_-¿Takeshi que?-_pregunto exasperado

-No nada importante, nos vemos allá

_-Ok, dile a Naruto_

-ok

Colgó

-¿Qué quería Gaara?- pregunto Naruto

-Pues para decirme que hoy hay ensayo de la banda

-ah bueno, oye teme ¿quiere ir? Al fin te podré mostrar lo talentoso que me he convertido con la guitarra… hasta creo que te supere

-¿tu tocas guitarra?- le pregunte, este chico si esta lleno de sorpresas

-Hmp

-¿eso es un si o un no?

-Es un si, Sakura-dijo Naruto- También toca la batería, el violín y el teclado

-wow que bien, bueno vamos

Camino a la casa de Gaara, Naruto iba hablando de todo un poco y aunque cualquiera creería que Sasuke no le prestaría atención, la verdad es muy diferente: Sasuke respondía todo, aunque a su manera y algunas veces le daba un golpe o cuestionaba su capacidad de pensar. Ese gesto me hizo darme cuenta que en serio si son los mejores amigos. Para cuando nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, Sasuke se puso serio de nuevo y después parecía algo fastidiado

-¿aquí es donde ensayan?- pregunto de manera despectiva

No entendí la razón de su comentario pero al parecer Naruto si porque en seguida dijo

-No creo que pase nada, casi nunca esta…

-Sasuke-chan, ¡hacia tiempo que no venias por acá! ¡Como has crecido! Ya eres todo un hombre- le dijo una mujer rubia que se que es la mama de Gaara- Sakura, Naruto Gaara-chan los esta esperando, ¡Temari, Kankuro miren quien vino a visitarnos!, con permiso chico tengo que ir a terminar de hacer la cena

Entonces llegaron los aludidos. Sabaku no Kankuro es el hermano mayor de Gaara, el ya va en la universidad y es un poco extraño: colecciona marionetas. Sabaku no Temari es la chica que conocí ese día en la escuela y me había salvado de una linchada.

-Vaya miren quien esta aquí- dijo Temari, mirando con desden a Sasuke- a Sasuke-yo-no-tengo-familia-kun, al fin somos dignos de tener tu presencia aquí, oh gran Uchiha

-¿Qué paso Sasuke? ¿Sentiste un repentino impulso de afecto hacia tu familia? ¿O es que por fin mi tía Mikoto te echo de casa?

-Hmp, si me hubiera echado te juro que este seria el ultimo lugar a donde vendría, estoy aquí por accidente

Ahora si me lleva el que me trajo… ¡¿Sasuke primo de Gaara? Es que acaso no se van a acabar las sorpresas hoy… solo falta que termine siendo un hermano perdido mío

-¿Uchiha que haces aquí?

Todos nos volteamos para encontrarnos con Gaara, de pie en la escalera, su cara mostraba sorpresa pero en sus ojos aguamarina se notaba cierta furia

-Es obvio que no vengo a visitarte a ti- espeto- vine por accidente

-No importa, supongo que vienes al ensayo los chicos están en la cochera, ves si quieres

Sasuke se fue hacia la cochera como alma que lleva el diablo al tiempo que Temari y Kankuro se iban también pero ellos en dirección a la planta superior de la casa

-Vamos nosotros también- sugirió mi amigo zorruno

En nuestra banda, yo toco la guitarra secundaria y canto, Naruto toca el bajo y hace las voces secundarias junto con Gaara que toca la batería. También esta mi amiga Hyuga Hinata, que toca el teclado. Antes Sai era nuestro guitarrista, pero se gano una beca para estudiar arte en una de las mejores academias de Tokio y por eso tuvo que dejar la banda ya que no tenía tiempo. Mientras encontramos un nuevo guitarrista, Inuzuka Kiba, un chico de cabello castaño y que tiene un gran amor a los animales, tanto así que su mejor amigo es su perro Akamaru.

-Nee chicos, que bueno que ya llegaron por un momento creí que no vendrían

-Gomen Kiba, es que me castigaron en el colegio y hasta ahora salgo.

-Ah eso había escuchado-comento mientras lanzaba una mirada fugaz a Sasuke

-Etto Kiba te presento a Uchiha…

-Tranquila ya lo conozco, estudiamos en la misma escuela

-Eh… Hola Sakura-chan, hola Sasuke-san y hoo-o-la Na-rutoo-kun- susurro Hinata

Hyuga Hinata es una de mis mejores amigas, cuando no conoce a alguien es muy tímida (o cuando se trata de Naruto ya que le gusta hace mas de un año pero aun así no ha sido capaz de confesarle).

Hola Hinata-la salude

-Hmp-"saludo" Sasuke

-Hola Hinata-chan- grito Naruto, lo cual hizo que Hinata se pusiera roja

-¿Será que vamos a ensayar?- exclamo Gaara

-Hai-dijimos al tiempo

-Sakura, empecemos con la de la vez pasada

-ok

-1, 2, 3,4-contó Gaara

_La soñolienta canción de cuna_

_El sermón que estaba acostumbrado a oír_

_El encanto lleno de confusión_

_Esta molesta y despreocupada vida_

_El horizonte al que siempre he mirado_

_Las cosas confusas que nos dijimos sin saber a donde nos dirigíamos_

_En vez de dejar que las olas nos atrapen_

_Nademos contra la corriente_

_Muerde tus labios_

_Y ahora, en este momento_

Cantar es como una terapia para mí, puedo dejar escapar todos mis sentimientos con solo decir unas cuantas palabras o escribirlas… siempre ha sido para mí la mejor forma de expresar mis sentimientos

_Más que tratar de reparar mis defectos_

_Mas que tratar de ser genial_

_Mantener esto como es, es importante_

_Vamos a caminar enrostrando al cielo_

_¿No esta bien vivir cada día_

_Siendo feliz como habría soñado_

_Porque lo que deseaba era la libertad?_

_Más que tratar de reparar tus errores_

_Mas q tratar de que tu seas genial_

_Mantener esto como es, es importante_

_Vamos a caminar enrostrando al cielo_

Sin querer dirigí una mirada hacia Sasuke, quien me estaba viendo solo a mi y al verlo directamente a los ojos, quede otra vez sumergida en sus orbes negras

_Muy extraña, obscena hermana mayor_

_¿Con cuanta gente te has acostado?_

_Creo que con unas 94_

_Muy extraño, obsceno hermano mayor_

_¿Cuantas cosas malas has hecho?_

_No puedo recordar cuantas_

Maldita sea ¿Por qué desafine? Es debido a mi desconcentración, tengo que concentrarme y dejar de ver a Sasuke

_Ooo sin ti ..._

_En ves de dejar que las olas nos atrapen_

_Nademos contra la corriente_

_Muerde tus labios_

_Ahora, en este momento_

Entonces todos dejaron de tocar y me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación y volver a la realidad

-¿Sakura que rayos fue eso? Cantaste horrible- se quejo Gaara

-Perdón es que…

-¿Por qué no me dejan intentarlo?- me interrumpió Sasuke- Creo que yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor que eso

Maldito Uchiha, aparte de que me hace desconcentrarme, ahora me quiere quitar el lugar en mi banda

-Está bien- dijo Naruto

-No-contesto Gaara

-Creo que no hay problema con que lo intente- sugirió Hinata

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Hinata, así que gana mayoría inténtalo Sasuke- dijo Kiba

-Espera un momento, ¿tu que dices Sakura?- me pregunto Gaara

-Pues yo…

* * *

**Aqui en este segundo capitulo encontramos la cación Wagamama koushinkyouku de an cafe...**

**espero que les haya gustado... no siendo mas me retiro y que pasen buen dia/tarde/noche**

**espero sus reviews para mostrarme que piensan de todo lo que he escrito**


	3. Pequeños malentendidos

**Aqui les dejo el terce capitulo de este fic! espero que les guste**

**Diclaimer: Naruto no es mio es de un tipo japonés algo extraño (que creo que tiene tendencias yaoi) llamado Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

No lo pensé dos veces, que se cree este tipo, esta bien que sea guapo e inteligente pero esto no lo tolerare

-no, no quiero, yo me he ganado mi puesto en esta banda y por un mal día no me lo vas a quitar

Pareció pensarlo ya que dijo

-¿y quien dijo que yo me refería a cantar? Los cantantes nunca son unos idiotas con muy poco talento que nunca hacen nada y aun así se llevan la gloria me refería a la guitarra, según el dobe ustedes no tenían uno

-¡¿QUE? Vuelve a decir eso Uchiha y te dejo sin la posibilidad de tener descendientes-le grite

-mira como tiemblo

-AHORA SI TE MUERES

Pero justo cuando me le iba a lanzar a golpearlo, Naruto me agarro

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan-rogó, tratando de calmarme

_Creí que quería intentar cantar_

_**Yo más bien creo que eso lo dice por orgullo**_

_Seria posible, ya me di cuenta que es bastante orgulloso_

_**Kyaaa por mí que lo intente**_

_Baka_

_**¿El o yo?**_

_Los dos__, a el lo odio y a ti no te soporto_

_**¿No me soportas? Entonces tienes problemas mentales porque no te soportas a ti misma**_

-entonces ¿lo intento o no?- dijo Sasuke, devolviéndome a la realidad

-si quieres, no me importa- le respondí

-Pero tienes que ser muy bueno para poder entrar- espeto Kiba

-¿desde cuando te gustan las simples bandas de garaje Uchiha? Hasta donde se tu preferías entrar a la filarmónica de Tokio que estar enana banda- bufo Gaara con el seño fruncido, era obvio que lo último que quería era que su primo estuviera en la banda

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-A mi me parece que Sasuke-san lo puede intentar no hay nada malo, igual planeábamos hacer audiciones en estos días-murmuro Hinata

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata, dejemos que el teme lo intente- la apoyo Naruto

-entonces esta decido, inténtalo Sasuke- dijo Kiba, estirándole la guitarra al Uchiha

-hmp

-¿Qué vas a tocar?- le pregunte haciendo como si fuera juez de american idol o algún programa por el estilo

-Black magic woman de Santana- respondió

Yo conocía esa canción de Guitar Hero pero aun así no pude evitar embobarme al verlo tocar, ya que tocaba con pasión, no parecía el mismo chico arrogante, frió y orgulloso que conocí… sentía que me estaba tocando a mi esa canción. Cuando nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, vi en sus ojos un sentimiento que jamás creería ver en las personas como el: dolor _¿A que se deberá? _Pensé. Cuando termino, todos los aplaudimos a excepción de Gaara que parecía bastante molesto.

-¿Y?- dijo

-Estas dentro-exclamo Kiba

Hinata y Naruto asintieron y se volvieron hacia a mi

-Esta bien- sonreí

Naruto grito, Hinata sonrió, Kiba aplaudió y Sasuke hizo una sonrisa arrogante. Al ver todo esto Gaara se levanto y nos dijo

-Ya vengo voy a buscar algo de tomar,- y al pasar a mi lado me susurro- ¿Sakura me acompañas?

-Hai

Lo seguí hasta las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, al llegar a esta espero a que yo entrara y cerro la puerta tras de el

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte desconcertada

-¿Qué te pasa con Uchiha?- logre atisbar un poco de rabia en su voz- no me digas que nada porque no te voy a creer

-Es solo que me gusta como toca-mentí

_**Y como se mueve, y como habla… en general todo el**_

-¿solo eso?-enarco una ceja

-Claro que si ¿Por qué iría a mentirte?

-Bueno olvídalo igual te quería decir otra cosa- se acerco a mi y me agarro por la cintura acercando su boca a mi oído- te ves muy sexy con el uniforme de Konoha- me susurro y luego mordió mi lóbulo

-jeje arigatou- le respondí sonrojándome y sintiendo un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo

-En serio te ves mas bonita lo único malo es que ahora nos veremos menos por eso hay que aprovechar estos momentos- murmuro mientras se acercaba a mis labios y me beso

Gaara y yo llevamos 6 meses saliendo. 6 en que desafortunadamente no me he logrado todavía enamorar de el. Para mi aun sigue siendo un gran amigo que lastimosamente se fijo en mi y que cuando me lo confesó no tenia el valor para decirle que no (sobre todo porque si le decía que no lo mas probable fuera que se alejara de mi y eso era un dolor por el que no quería pasar) y simplemente lo hice creer que le correspondía. Ahora simplemente me parece una costumbre ya que aunque no me desagradan sus muestras de afecto, no soy capaz de corresponderle. Todas las personas en nuestra antigua escuela creen que estamos muy enamorados, los únicos que saben la verdad son Hinata y Naruto y ellos obviamente no aprueban que juegue con sus sentimientos ni que yo sea tan infeliz de estar con una persona que no amo, por eso desde hace tiempo me buscan alguien o no permiten que Gaara y yo estemos solos o simplemente me sermonean cada vez que sale el tema a colación. Para mi el es muy importante en mi vida pero no de ese modo y por eso no he sido capaz de decirle la verdad.

Mientras cavilaba no me había dado cuenta de que no le había correspondido, así que lo hice pero después aquel beso se intensifico más y sus manos fueron bajando hasta el borde de mi falda, entonces decidí parar

-Gaara no- le dije desasiéndome de su abrazo- no quiero

-¿Por qué?- dijo acercándose y tomando un mechón de mi cabello-¿es que no te gusta?

-Sabes que si-mentí- es solo que abajo hay gente y tu familia esta aquí

-hmp no importa, mis hermanos no entran a mi habitación, mi mama acaba de salir y los chicos no van a entrar

-Pero hoy NO tengo ganas- dije enfatizando en el no

-Ok, vamos con los chicos -me soltó- y a propósito Uchiha es un mujeriego que no le importan los sentimientos de las chicas- diciendo esto abrió la puerta

-eh espera-lo detuve- ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Crees que no quiero por Uchiha?

-No lo creo estoy seguro, parecía que te lo fueras a comer cuando lo viste tocar la guitarra

-Claro que no, te estas inventando historias en tu cabeza

-hmp

Y se fue

Entonces lo seguí, cuando llegaba al garaje me encontré con Sasuke, quien al verme solo sonrió otra de sus sonrisas arrogantes y me dijo

-la pasaste muy bien al parecer- enarco una ceja

-¿De que hablas Uchiha?- le replique, entonces me di cuenta que tenia el moño del cuello desamarrado y unos botones estaban abiertos- etto puedo explicarlo… di-go… que te importa… si eso… eso es algo que no te incumbe

-hmp

-¿mas bien no deberías estar ensayando?-cambie de tema

-ya terminamos mientras tu te estabas revolcando con mi querido primo- sonrió y provoco un violento sonrojo de parte mía

En ese momento salio Naruto acompañado de Hinata

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto pero luego noto mi apariencia y se puso serio

-Etto Sakura-chan hoy no voy para mi casa es que tengo que ir a recoger algo a la oficina de mi padre- dijo Hinata

-Entonces te acompaño, igual no tengo nada que hacer y no me quiero ir sola

-mejor yo Hinata-chan-grito Naruto señalándose con una mano y con la otra a Sasuke- y el teme acompaña a Sakura-chan para que no se vaya sola

-¡¿QUE?- dijimos al tiempo Sasuke y yo

-El teme vive cerca de tu casa y yo vivo en el distrito de Shinjuku (1), cerca a la oficina del padre de Hinata además que a ti no te gusta ir a esas compañías de moda porque son demasiado pretenciosas y pedantes

-Cállate Naruto, no ves que…

-Supongo que lo que sigue es que yo estoy aquí-me interrumpió Sasuke

El padre de Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi., junto con Uchiha Mikoto (la madre de Itachi y Sasuke), son los propietarios de Uchiha-Hyuga & Co, una de las mejores casas de alta costura en todo Japón. Itachi siempre decía que su madre se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo

-etto… yo-tartamudee incomoda

-no importa

-entonces nosotros nos vamos- dijo Naruto

Iba a quejarme pero note el brillo en los ojos de Hinata y no hice mas que resignarme y aceptar, después de todo tengo que ayudar a mi amiga

-adiós chicos- se despidió mi mejor amigo y jalo a Hinata quien no se pudo despedir debido a que estaba desconectada de la realidad

-¿nos vamos ya?-pregunto Sasuke

-¿Kiba ya se fue?

-Si

-Entonces vámonos ya

Me despedí de Temari y Kankuro. De Gaara no me despedí porque me daba miedo cuando se enojaba y mucho más cuando yo era la causante. Cuando salimos de la casa de Gaara nos dirigimos hacia la estación más cercana, pero esta vez si me decidí a hablar con el, estaba cansada de esas caminatas silenciosas

-Uchi…-me corregí- Sasuke

-¿Um?

-¿De donde conoces a Naruto?

-Su madre sido la asistente de la mía desde hace muchos años y cuando éramos niños nos llevaban a las convenciones y desfiles y así nos hicimos amigos, además de que hemos estudiado siempre juntos

-ya veo- no podía imaginarme a mi mejor amigo en un evento de esos- ¿Entonces se puede decir que creciste en ese mundo?

-Si yo prácticamente crecí en ese ambiente pretencioso y pedante-me cito

-Gomen-me disculpe

-No hay problema la verdad odio el modelaje y todas esas cosas, sobre todo por las modelos anoréxicas y ¿Cómo conociste al dobe?

-Su madre estudio con la mía y pues una vez se reencontraron y organizaron una reunión y así nos conocimos, el me presento a Hinata

No dijo nada, así que le pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

-¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Gaara?

-Porque ese bastardo no es mas que un traidor envidioso- frunció el ceño y apretó los puños

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque si

Entendí que eso era lo único que sabría entonces decidí cambiar de tema

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estudiando en Konoha?

Y así estuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa durante todo el trayecto (en realidad la mayoría del tiempo la que hablaba era yo, Sasuke solo se limitaba a asentir, negar y decir algún monosílabo).

-¿Qué vía vas a tomar?-le pregunte

-Hibiya (3), voy hacia el distrito Minato (2) ¿Y tú?

-también

Mientras esperábamos el tren, note a Sasuke un poco tenso, parecía esta escondiéndose de alguien ya que cada rato miraba la hora y miraba a todos lados. Para cuando llego el tren ya se había calmado un poco, pero aun así se subió al tren lo más rápido que pudo.

-Espérame- le grite mientras se abrían las puertas del tren una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino

-Tsk- se detuvo y se volteo a verme-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me puedes decir que rayos te pasa? Parece que te estuvieran persiguiendo

-Kuso-maldijo

-¿Qué pasa?-mire en dirección a donde el estaba viendo y vi a dos tipos muy fornidos y vestidos con unos trajes. Parecían guardaespaldas y también buscaban a alguien. Entonces voltearon hacia nosotros- ¿los conoces?

No me respondió. En vez de eso agarro mi mano y me hizo correr con el entre la gente. Sasuke iba empujando a todo el que pasara a su lado y yo solamente intentaba no tropezarme con algo o alguien. Sasuke nos condujo hasta la salida de la estación y de ahí hacia un callejón. Ahí fue cuando me solté de su agarre

-¿Por qué esos hombres nos siguen?-fue lo único que pude preguntar

-Nada de tu incumbencia-bufo

-claro que si es de mi incumbencia, me hiciste correr a mi –replique

-Entonces lárgate

-Eso haré

Me dirigí hacia la salida de aquel callejón, cuando me encontré con los tipos esos

-Ahí esta- dijo uno de ellos y vinieron hacia donde estaba

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- les grite y salí corriendo

Uno de ellos me persiguió mientras que el otro se fue con dirección al callejón, seguramente fue por Sasuke. Mientras corría no hacía mas que gritar pidiendo auxilio y mover las manos al aire. Cuando por fin lo había dejado atrás me resbale con algo y salí volando hacia un puesto de bolitas de pulpo y quede toda llena de pulpo y salsa. Esto fue aprovechado por mi perseguidor quien me agarro los brazos y me esposo

-¡SUELTAME GORILA SUPERDESARROLLADO! ¡AUXILIO ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO! ¡ME VAN A VIOLAR! ¡YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras intentaba desasirme de su agarre

-Señorita esta usted arrestada por intento de secuestro- me dijo aquel hombre-Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio

_¡¿Que yo que?_

_**ARGH AUXILIO SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA NO QUIERO IR A LA CARCEL **_gritaba mi inner desesperada corriendo de un lado a otro

-Señor esta cometiendo un error, yo no he secuestrado a nadie, me esta confundiendo con alguien mas, por favor déjeme ir, soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel- le suplique

Me ignoro. Me empujo hasta un auto en donde me puso en la parte de atrás y el se dispuso a manejar, entonces sonó su móvil

-Ya tengo a la secuestradora, ¿Tu tienes el paquete?- se escuchaba como respondía una voz- Menos mal que lo encontramos sano y salvo sino el jefe se pondría furioso con nosotros, pero ahora seguro nos da una bonificación.

Colgó

Mientras el hombre conducía hacia supongo la jefatura de policía del distrito de Chiyoda (4) no hice mas que rogarle que me dejara libre

-Discúlpeme por lo de gorila súper desarrollado, usted es una buena persona y sabe que yo no he hecho nada que la culpa la tiene Uchiha- lo alabe en un pobre intento de que me soltara

-Dile eso al jefe Uchiha

Si me quería salvar, ahora ya perdí las esperanzas, el señor Uchiha jamás culpara a su hijo por el delito que haya cometido. Al llegar al edificio, el hombre se bajo y me saco del auto, al lado pude notar otro auto, un lujoso mercedes C 350 de color negro y de el se bajaba Sasuke acompañado del otro hombre. Ahí me di cuenta de las injusticias de la vida, el no iba esposado y además su acompañante lo llamaba "Sasuke-sama". En cuanto me vio me dirigió una mirada asesina y se acerco a mí

-Yunkyō puedes retirarte- ordeno

-demo…

-No hay problema si me hace algo yo te aviso

Ese hombre se retiro un poco pero aun así quedo a una distancia considerable, Sasuke se volteo hacia mi

-Haruno, te dije que no salieras, gracias a ti voy a tener que soportar a mis padres

-Uchiha ¿Qué hiciste? Por ti me están culpando de intento de secuestro ¿A quien secuestraste?- le respondí

-Yo no, tu si

-¿De que hablas?

-Mis guardaespaldas le están diciendo a mis padres que tú me secuestraste

-¿Y no les dijiste la verdad?- alcé la vos una octava

-No-sonrió arrogantemente-quiero divertirme un rato y ver que va a pasar

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA, TE ODIO!-le iba a dar una patada en su orgullo pero los dos bakas de su guardaespaldas me agarraron y me entraron al edificio hacia un elevador hasta la entrada de una oficina

-Pase-dijo una voz

Entramos a una pequeña sala, muy parecida a las salas de interrogatorio que se ven en las películas, En la sala se encontraban tres hombres: Itachi, El padre de Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku (lo reconocí por la televisión) y otro hombre con una enorme cicatriz en su frente y de aspecto intimidante

-Sakura- dijo Itachi sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, me están dizque acusando de intento de secuestro yo soy inocente

-¿La conoces Itachi?- Pregunto su padre

-Ella es la hermana de Haruno Kanon, mi amigo ¿lo recuerdas?-señalo

-¿Entonces tu eres Haruno Sakura?-me pregunto

-Si señor

-ya veo, entonces eso cambia las cosas-dijo pensativo-Ibiki, has pasar a mi hijo

-hai- se dirigió a la puerta-Sasuke-san tu padre te necesita

Entonces entro, tenía un aire de desagrado y vergüenza y vi lo que jamás creería ver: parecía como sino fuera capaz de ver a su padre a la cara

-Sasuke, hijo ¿Podrías explicarme porque te escapaste de los guardaespaldas y planeabas escaparte con tu novia? Según lo que me dijeron, a la salida no estabas con Itachi y el chofer me dijo que te esperaron por 30 minutos y no saliste, e Itachi se invento la pobre excusa de que estabas castigado, por eso es que el esta aquí, por encubrirte…

-Padre Sakura no es mi novia-lo interrumpió

-No me interrumpas cuando te estoy hablando, te lo advierto-le contesto mordazmente- bueno prosigo. Cuando te encontraron te pusiste a correr y según tengo entendido, tu novia causo un gran alboroto, hasta daño propiedad privada ¿Qué puedes decir de todo esto?

-De verdad si estaba castigado-lo admitió como si fuera lo peor que le hubiera pasado- mi tío Kakashi fue el que me castigo, si quieres lo puedes llamar

-Ya veo, en ese caso estoy muy decepcionado de ti Sasuke, ese no es el comportamiento digno de un hijo mío- se volteo a Itachi- Hijo te pido disculpas por no haberte creído cuando lo dijiste, estoy orgulloso de que hayas dicho la verdad

-Tranquilo Oto-san, ya todo esta bien y mas ahora que apareció mi ototo

-Etto señor Uchiha podría por favor decirle a sus guardaespaldas que me quiten las esposas y me dejen ir, ya se dio cuenta de que todo fue un malentendido y pues tengo que irme a mi casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados- le suplique haciendo uso de mis mejores modales

-Tiene razón señorita, en todo caso discúlpeme, si hay algo en lo que la pueda recompensar solo dígalo

-¿podría por favor llevarme a mi casa y decirles lo que paso? Es que sus guardaespaldas me quitaron mi móvil

- No hay problema, Juugo lleva a la señorita Haruno a su casa y a Sasuke también, Mikoto lo esta esperando

-¿Mamá está aquí? ¿Ella no estaba en Kyoto?

-Así es ototo, pero ella llego hoy y estaba muy preocupada por ti, por eso le pidió a mi padre que te buscara, faltaba muy poco para que llamáramos a la fuerzas especiales o al FBI de Estados Unidos- musito Itachi, era obvio que le divertía la situación de su hermano menor

-hmp-farfullo Sasuke

-Joven Sasuke-san ¿Nos vamos ya?- Pregunto Juugo y luego me entrego mi móvil- Gomen Señorita, aquí tiene su teléfono, no ha dejado de sonar por cierto

-Arigatou, Sayo señor Uchiha, Sayo Itachi

-Adiós- dijeron al unísono

Me levante y seguí a Sasuke y a Juugo. Cuando llegamos al auto, Sasuke lanzó una sarta de maldiciones y ni siquiera espero a que Juugo le abriera la puerta y cerro de un portazo

-Espero que estés feliz, ahora voy a tener que soportar a mi madre y todo por tu culpa- espeto en cuanto me subí al auto

-¿mi culpa? En primer lugar fuiste tu el que quiso escapar y me llevaste contigo

-Pero por tu culpa me castigaron

-De acuerdo lo acepto eso si fue mi culpa, pero si no te hubieras escapado de tus guardaespaldas no hubiera habido problemas- le grite

-hmp, molesta

-baka-le devolví el halago

-Bruja

-Tonto

-frentona

-Imbecil

-Pelochicle

-Pues tu cabello es…

_**Suave, brillante, hermoso, provoca tocarlo y acariciarlo**_

_-_¿Qué?-Sonrío arrogantemente

-Feo

_**Se nota **__**que estas de acuerdo conmigo**_

-hmp

-¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas ampliar tu léxico

-Lo que tú digas Haruno

Después de esto nos mantuvimos en silencio todo el camino a casa

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Juugo me acompaño hasta la puerta. Fuimos recibidos por mis padres quienes apenas me recibieron me bombardearon con preguntas

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas? ¿Recuerdas que estas castigada? ¿Por qué no contestabas el móvil? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿Y quien es este señor?- dijo mi padre

-Disculpen señores Haruno, mi nombre es Juugo y pertenezco al Departamento de policía, lo que pasó fue que hubo un malentendido y debido a eso su hija fue llevada a un interrogatorio- al oír esto mis padres se tensaron e iban a empezar con una nueva ronda de preguntas pero fueron detenidos por juugo-Pero no se preocupen todo esta solucionado. En nombre de Departamento de Policía de Tokio quiero presentarles mis disculpas por el mal rato que pasaron

-No hay problema Señor Juugo, ¿Por qué no pasa y nos cuenta bien todo?

-OK

-Oto-san, yo me voy a dormir la verdad estoy muy cansada- bostece

-Bueno hija hablamos mañana de todo esto

-Ok, buenas noches a todos

* * *

**Aclaraciones a todo**

**(1) En este distrito se encuentran la mayoría los rascacielos de Tokio. Es el distrito financiero mas grande de Tokio.**

**(2)Se encuentra al sur del Palacio Imperial. Junto con chiyoda y chou, se le considera uno de los barrios que comprenden el centro de Tokio.**

**(3) Estación del metro de Tokio**

**(4)El nombre del barrio significa "campo de mil generaciones". En Chiyoda se encuentran varias instituciones gubernamentales, entre ellas la Dieta, la Suprema Corte japonesa, y la residencia oficial del primer ministro japonés.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**no siendo mas me despido!**

**adiosin!**


	4. Otra perspectiva

**Bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de mi pequeño y novato fic...**

**Primero que todo debo DISCULPARME por no haber publicado en mucho mas de un año, lo siento en serio es que pasé por diferentes etapas (bloqueos mentales, examenes finales, etc) pero ya volví y espero haber mejorado en la calidad de mi fic ya que estoy tratando de aprender lo que mas pueda en lo que se refiere a escritura y narración...**

**Segundo, gracias por sus reviews porque me han echo muy feliz y con ganas de continuarlo**

**Tercero, este fic sufrirá pequeños cambios con el tiempo (en mi perfil está la explicación a todo)**

**Cuarto, no siendo mas que comience...**

* * *

-Buenos días, joven- escuché decir una voz a lo lejos

-hmp- gruñí, odio que me levanten

-Sasuke-san tiene que levantarse- esta mujer me saca de mis casillas

-Tsk, lárgate Ayane ya me voy a levantar.

-Gomenasai lo que pasa es que ya son las 7 de la mañana y usted…

_Esta mujer si es molesta, me recuerda a…_

Vino a mi mente la imagen de aquella pelirrosa. Es bonita y muy talentosa pero aun así me desespera

-¡Sasuke-san! –chillo

-¿Qué diablos quieres? –le respondí

-Es que su madre y su hermano ya están abajo y quieren desayunar con usted y con su permiso yo me voy –y abandonó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Me levante y me dirigí a bañarme para luego cambiarme y bajar.

-Ohayo Sasuke-chan –Me saludó mi madre cuando me senté en la mesa a desayunar- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Hmp.

-Hijo deberías hablar más, sino tu novia se aburrirá.

Me desconcertó ese comentario.

-Oka-san, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Tu padre e Itachi me lo contaron, me alegro de que por fin tengas una novia aunque no me gustó lo del castigo y lo que más me gusta es que es la hermanita de un amigo de Itachi ¿De Kanon verdad?

-Así es oka-san, su nombre es Haruno Sakura –Intervino mi tonto hermano mayor.

-Que bueno que sea una conocida y de una familia de bien como son los Haruno –Ensancho su sonrisa- Hijo, ¿Se están cuidando? No quiero ser abuela por ahora.

Casi me atraganto con la fruta.

-Ella no es mi novia oka-san, solo fue un malentendido.

-Claro hijo lo que tu digas, seguro te da pena decirle eso a tu padre pero no importa yo no le digo nada –me guiñó un ojo- pero aun así te recuerdo que te cuides, cuando yo tenía tu edad…

Deje de escucharla, mi madre a veces se pasa de habladora y hay muchas veces en que no me interesa lo que dice. Así se paso hablando todo el desayuno hasta que llegó su chofer y terminó de desayunar.

-Sayonara, los quiero mucho, cuídense –se despidió.

-Baka –le susurré a Itachi en cuanto se fue mi madre.

-¿Qué te pasa ototo? –Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

- Gracias a ti mama se va a poner insoportable con eso.

-¿A mi y yo que hice?

-Métete esa inocencia por donde te quepa.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-chan? Aw El niñito tiene penita –me agarró por la mejillas- que tierno.

-Suéltame o te rompo la cara bastardo.

-Uy que miedo…

En ese momento, Llegaron nuestros nuevos guardaespaldas: Hoshigaki Kisame y Hozuki Suigetsu.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo el que tenia por nombre Kisame, un tipo con un tono de piel azulado y cara extraña- Supongo que ya saben cual es mi nombre así que no tengo que repetírselos, yo voy a ser el guardaespaldas de Uchiha Itachi.

-Y yo de Uchiha Sasuke-Dijo Suigetsu, otro tipo raro.

-Hmp, como sea vámonos- respondí.

Mientras íbamos camino a la escuela, me dispuse a escuchar algunos correos de voz que tenía: resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo ya que 20 de ellos eran de mis padres, 5 invitándome a salir y uno de Naruto.

Al llegar a la escuela, empezó mi rutina: Me encuentro con el dobe en la puerta, caminamos hasta donde están mis otros compañeros, los saludo, subo al salón y me siento en mi escritorio a esperar a que comience la clase.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-ese es el grito chillón de Karin, como es que esta mujer no entiende el rechazo.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?

-Solo venía a decirte que ayer te estuve llamando todo el día y nada que me contestabas, incluso te mandé a un mensaje y nada, en tu casa me dijeron que no sabían nada de ti, ¿Dónde estabas?- Esto último lo dijo en forma de reclamo _¿Qué se cree esta mujer? _Pensé para mis adentros.

-Hmp, no te importa.

-Claro que si me importa Sasukito, te llamaba para saber cuándo irás a conocer a mi familia y yo a la tuya, estoy impaciente.

De acuerdo esto ya era el colmo, de solo imaginarme Karin + Mis Padres= Desastre total, jamás.

-Karin, en qué idioma debo decírtelo, TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA- Lo último tuve que prácticamente gritárselo, ya es suficiente tener que soportar a mis tonta admiradoras, no quiero una loca diciéndole a todos que dizque es mi novia.

Karin quedó en shock, no me gusta mucho tener que decirles esas cosas a las mujeres luego comienza los rumores pero ellas se lo buscan.

-Teme no deberías hacer eso, sabes que ella de verdad está enamorada de ti- dijo Naruto a mi lado- ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad?

-No lo está de verdad, el día que una chica de verdad me ame y ella me guste le doy la oportunidad.

-Entonces solo falta que Sakura-chan se enamore de ti para que tengan algo, que bueno mis dos mejores amigos como novios.

Si estuviera comiendo algo posiblemente ya me estuviera ahogando, otra vez esa estupidez de que me gusta Haruno.

-Naruto si vuelves a repetir eso te parto la cara.

No sé que vio en mi expresión que se quedó callado inmediatamente y se fue a donde Hinata, la chica que lo tiene loco pero no que no es capaz de decírselo. Yo, por mi parte decidí abrir mi laptop y dedicarme a adelantar un poco unos asuntos pendientes con respecto a las próximas clases porque por ir al ensayo y la escapada de ayer no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Para cuando llegó Asuma-sensei, ya había terminado casi todo

-Buenos días jóvenes, disculpen el retraso es que le pedí al profesor Hatake que me trajera pero ya saben ustedes como es él- hubo un risa colectiva en el salón- Ahora comencemos con la física…

Los siguientes 15 minutos estuvimos hablando de cosas relacionadas con la electricidad. Para cuando íbamos a empezar la parte de estática se oyó un alboroto en el pasillo.

_-Disculpe no era mi intención, luego lo arreglo_- reconocí esa voz- _debo llegar a clases pronto y calladamente antes de que el profesor se dé cuenta._

Dicho plan no sirvió en absoluto porque en cuanto entró todos lo sabían y además se llevó ejercicios extras y una amenaza de que si volvía a llegar tarde la castigaba.

-Que me miras Uchiha - me dijo en cuanto se sentó.

Verla enojada de esa manera me causó mucha gracia debido a que estaba sonrojada y eso produce que se vea más linda de lo que es…

-Mierda –Susurré, que hacía yo diciendo que Sakura Haruno era linda no puedo negar que tienes unos ojos bonitos, su sonrisa en muy tierna y su cabello la hace más exótica de lo que es… ¡OTRA VEZ EN ESTAS! Tengo que controlarme lo mejor es que deje de pensar en ella y mejor piense en… en la clase de física, no hay nada mas calmante que una buena ecuación de física y pensar en electrones y cosas por el estilo (N/A: Se nota que me gusta la física xD)

-Etto… -Oí a Haruno a mi lado como intentando llamar mi atención.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que pasa es que no entiendo eso último, ¿Podrías explicarme?

¿Qué sucede con ella? Hace menos de dos minutos estaba diciéndome que la dejara y ahora me pide ayuda.

-Hn, nadie te ha dicho que eres un poco bipolar.

-Y a ti que no eres la gran cosa –Replicó.

-Ay que horrible, me cortaré las venas –Dije sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, ¿Me ayudas o no? Para saber si le pido ayuda a Naruto.

No pude evitar reírme…

-¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? –gritó de una manera que todos se voltearon a ver, incluido el profesor que hizo un ademan de advertencia.

-Naruto apenas sabe cómo manejar la calculadora, le vas a pedir que te explique física no me hagas reír Haruno… -Otra vez se sonrojó, pero esta vez de pena- bueno dime que no entiendes.

El resto de las primeras horas fue normal, Sakura demostró ser talentosa para Literatura y Lenguas extranjeras, además de su destreza en la biología lo que me hizo pensar que no es tan cabeza hueca como creí. Al momento del descanso cada uno salió con su grupo y yo con el mío.

-TEME –gritó a mi lado Naruto- ¿Adivina qué?

-Conseguiste aprender a amarrarte los cordones tu solo, que bueno dobe.

-No es eso, todavía sigo usando zapato sin cordones.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Hoy no me voy contigo, quedé con acompañar a Hinata a su casa, ¡es la mejor noticia del mundo!

-Naruto, porque no simplemente le dices lo que sientes y ya dejas esas tonterías de ser el súper amigo que la ayuda y acompaña en todo.

-Claro que no puedo, sabes que alguien como Hinata no se fijaría en mí especialmente por la influencia de su padre, el no gusta de mí.

-¿y eso qué? Son amigos y no dice nada.

-Igual, yo no le gusto a ella.

-Sabes dobe, a veces no entiendo cómo es que lograste pasar del jardín.

En serio que este chico es muy estúpido, Hinata le falta solo un paso para ser una acosadora obsesiva y revisar la basura de Naruto y el muy tonto aún no se da cuenta de eso.

-Sabes dobe, ojalá encuentres a alguna chica que te quite esa manera se der, vas a ver que cuando te enamores serás como yo.

-Y perder la capacidad de pensar, ni hablar.

-eso lo dices porque eres un amargado, sabes cuando conocí a Hinata…

Otra vez se sumió en esa historia que tanto conozco, en realidad debo admitir que el dobe de verdad quiere a Hinata se le nota hasta en la manera en que se miran; a veces desearía saber que se siente eso pero luego recuerdo lo superficiales y tontas que son casi todas las mujeres que conozco (excepto claro mi madre e Hinata) y sobre todo que todas ven en mí es al Uchiha y no a Sasuke, en otras palabras, ven lo que quieren y son todas muy lanzadas.

-¡Naruto! -se oyó un grito, era Sakura que se montó en la espalda del dobe -¿Cómo has estado? Ahora estudio contigo y aún me tienes olvidada, no es justo voy a regresarme a Suna con mis otros amigos sepárate un rato de Uchiha que no se va a morir.

-Perdóname Sakura-chan te voy a recompensar, mañana vamos y celebramos tu cumpleaños.

Me sentía tan ajeno a esta conversión que me levanté para irme cuando Naruto me dijo:

-Dobe tu también vas, se te olvida que ando corto de dinero y pues… -frunció los labios de una manera que me dio a entender el problema.

-Yo te presto tranquilo pero si me ayudas a escapar del nuevo policía.

-¿Nuevo policía?-Preguntó Sakura- Son los gorilas esos tuyos ¿cierto?

-Exactamente, ayer despidieron al que te capturó –Hice una mueca por aquel recuerdo –hoy tengo uno más joven se ve que es más fácil escaparse de él.

-¿Cómo así que te capturaron Sakura? –preguntó Naruto.

-Larga historia –replicamos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya entiendo –dijo Naruto e hizo pose de estar pensando.

-¿En serio? –levanté una ceja.

-No, no entiendo –dijo al fin.

-Sasuke sino te gustan ¿por qué tienes guardaespaldas? –pregunto Sakura cambiando de tema.

-Los padres del teme son muy sobreprotectores porque hace como 10 años intentaron secuestrar a Itachi, en ese tiempo el padre de Sasuke era un importante ministro ¿cómo es que era el cargo?

-Ministro de Estado para la Promoción de la soberanía regional (N/A: salió en wiki así que está mal lo siento mucho) –respondí recordando aquel episodio.

-cierto, entonces para ejercer presión secuestraron a Itachi llevándoselo de la escuela pero gracias a la seguridad de su antigua escuela no lo lograron, desde entonces el teme tiene guardaespaldas y su móvil un rastreador satelital, además de que toda persona que ande con él es investigada.

-¿Cómo así que investigada?

-todos los amigos de Sasuke e Itachi tienen que pasar por una investigación de su pasado, familia, notas académicas y amistades de esa persona; si encuentran algo que no les gusta simplemente sacan una orden de restricción a esa persona y listo.

Al decir esto Naruto trajo el recuerdo de un niño en primaria que tuvo que ser cambiado de salón por culpa de la dichosa orden.

-Ya veo…-dijo pensativa – un por eso hace un tiempo andaban unos tipos muy extraños por mi casa, Sasuke ¿Eso es legal?

-Yo también me hago esa pregunta.

Me fastidia pensar en todo lo que tiene que pasar que me rodea solo por la paranoia de mis padres.

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos al salón –dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al pasillo.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Naruto

-Pues al salón a donde más.

-Sakura-chan ahora toca educación física, ¿tienes el uniforme verdad?

-Etto…

Se nota que es amiga da Naruto, es demasiado olvidadiza. Le estiré mi tarjeta de crédito a Naruto disimuladamente y por primera vez él entendió

-Ven vamos al almacén del instituto, ahí venden uniformes

-Pero no cargo con el dinero suficiente

-No importa yo te lo presto

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de manera sospechosa –OK

-Vamos –gritó Naruto –Sasuke, por favor busca a Hinata –esto último lo susurró

Hinata es la hija mayor de Hyuga Hiashi, el socio de mi madre y su familia es muy amiga de mis padres. Ella y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos y luego de Naruto siempre éramos los tres y algunas veces mi hermano. Por esa gran amistad nuestros padres creyeron que seríamos una buena pareja, además estaba el hecho de que quisieran que las relaciones de la empresa fueran cercanas pero de qué manera. Hinata debe casarse con Itachi o conmigo.

Al fin la encontré cerca de un gran árbol al que íbamos mucho cuando alguien necesitaba pensar.

-Hinata, el dobe te busca –le dije acercándome a ella

Al verme rompió a llorar… _excelente ahora que voy a hacer _pensé, no hay cosa que más odio que ver a una persona llorar, nunca he sido bueno para eso

-Sasuke no puedo más, sabes que no es nada contra tu hermano o tú es sólo que no me quiero casar con alguien por conveniencia sino por amor, no me sentiría fiel a mis sentimientos incluso ahora me siento como una mentirosa por ocultarle todo a Naruto, y eso que no es sólo mas que mi amigo.

-Tranquila –le dije tratando de sacar las mejores palabras que creía –ni Itachi ni yo dejaremos que eso pase, para eso faltan como menos 8 años así que se puede cambiar, tal vez mi padre encuentra a otra mujer mejor para mí y así se arregla el asunto.

-Sabes, nunca he sabido cómo eres capaz de dejar tu propia felicidad por otros valores como la lealtad a tu familia, en serio eres digno de admirar Sasuke Uchiha, ojalá yo pudiera ser tan fuerte y menos egoísta- dijo mientras enjugaba sus lágrima –vamos a clase no quiero que me pongan alguna sanción.

La clase de educación física pasó sin ningún evento digno de recordar, de hecho, fue bastante aburrido; Nuestro tonto profesor Gai-sensei, de quien no se puede esperar nada solo por ese nombre, nos hizo correr detrás de él como tontas y patéticas ovejas, para luego terminar la clase con otros tontos ejercicios de resistencia y elasticidad, todo con la colaboración de su copia en todos los aspectos, Rock Lee.

Al terminar la clase, agradecí internamente que no fuera él mi entrenador de beisbol sería demasiado tedioso.

Luego de terminar me encontré a Sakura, que me veía con una mirada que denotaba fastidio y vergüenza. Sabía que solo podía significar problemas así que me decidí a ignorarla y seguir con mi camino, no contaba con que agarrara mi manga y me gritara:

-A ver Uchiha, ¿Se puede saber qué sucede contigo?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –repliqué de manera desentendida.

-Tú sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando; me refiero a lo del uniforme.

-Creo que andas en las drogas porque sigo sin saber de qué me estás hablando –Mi respuesta esta vez fue más fría pero sencillamente ella se lo buscó.

-Tú le diste el dinero a Naruto para comprarme el uniforme, lo sé porque él te dijo que no tenía, así que ¿Cómo lo consiguió en menos de quince minutos y sin levantarse de donde estaba? –a medida que avanzaba con la frase su tono se iba transformando de uno mordaz a su tono normal.

-¿Eso vienes a decirme? Hmp, ves a hacer algo más productivo con tu vida que gritarle a los demás por algo que no tienen nada que ver…

-Gracias –me interrumpió –En serio, sé que en el fondo no eres lo que aparentas.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa en lo más mínimo –murmuré mientras me soltaba de su agarre y seguí con mi camino. Hablar con ella es peligroso para mí.

* * *

**Listo dejemos hasta aquí este cap...**

**El próximo capitulo será otra vez narrado por Sakura (ya tengo la idea y el borrador solo falta corregirlo y darle los arreglos correspondientes.**

**No siendo mas retiro prometiendo que pase lo que pase continuaré con este fic**

**les recuerdo por favor su reviews para saber si les gustó o no la historia**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
